The NIDCR DIR Scientific Cores provided research support for intramural investigators performing studies on dental, oral and craniofacial diseases. The Combined Technical Research Core (CTRC)is in it's fourth year of operation. CTRC provides access to state-of-the-art research technologies, scientific expertise, and technical support to enhance the research efforts of all NIDCR DIR investigators. The services that it offers include the following: 1) DNA Sequencing; Provided over 4600 reactions for NIDCR DIR investigator-led research, 2) Flow Cytometry; Trained and assisted over 12 investigators and students during this period on the Cytometry analyzers, The total hours used by investigators was over 1450 hours between two analyzers. 3)FACS Cell Sorting; FACS sorted over 920 hours for 26 investigators. 4)Cell Elutriation, have elutriated tota1 of 83 cell types including Monocytes, PBMC, Platelets, and T-Cells. 5)Histology; Performs tissue processing, sectioning and staining for NIDCR investigators completing 45 request and processed 148 tissues. 6)Image- Have trained over 22 new investigator in the use of ScanScopes, AxioScan, and CeligoS with the usage of over 900 hours. CTRC projects increase in demand of its services and resources for the next fiscal year as it has recently trained a few investigators on the Analyzers, Image instruments, and has acquired a new Spectral Analyzer and new Image scanner.